whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu
Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu is the 10th episode of the 2nd season of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. It pitted Vlad the Impaler against Sun Tzu. After 1,000 battles, Vlad survived the most, earning him the win. Weapons Vlad the Impaler Team: Vaclav Havlik and Brahm Ghallanger Sun Tzu Team: Johnny Yang and Tommy Leng. Simulation Overall Winner: Vlad The Impaler Battle The battle starts out with Vlad sneaking up to Sun Tzu's campsite, where Sun Tzu has sat down to a cup of tea. Close by, Vlad sets his shield into the ground and readies his hand cannon, firing a shot which destroys the general's teapot. Vlad laughs as he has taken the general off guard, but Sun Tzu raises his repeating crossbow and gets off a few shots and runs away. Vlad ducks behind his shield but is struck in the shoulder. Relatively unharmed, Vlad pulls out the bolt and readies his hand cannon again, but Sun Tzu is nowhere to be seen. Collecting his effects (a steel helmet, his shield, and his halberd), Vlad runs off searching for Sun Tzu. But the general is not far away as he gets the drop on Vlad by shooting him from a tree with a flaming arrow. Vlad is thrown to the ground by the force of the shot, but still remains relatively unharmed as he scrambles to his feet while putting out the small fire. Sun Tzu jumps down from the tree, but is promptly stabbed in the thigh by Vlad's halberd. Sun Tzu yells in pain and strikes the halberd with the edge of his hand, breaking it at the head, astonishing Vlad. Sun Tzu kicks Vlad in the face while he is still distracted and pulls out the halberd, hobbling away as Vlad gets back up and collects his helmet and shield again. Not far away, Sun Tzu pulls out a spare set of his armor and a Zhua hidden underneath fallen foliage. Above him, the Impaler watches him, preparing his steel crossbow. Vlad walks a little ways and sees the general's armor nearby and takes his shot. The armor falls over and Vlad goes to investigate, only to find that he shot a decoy. The real general then jumps down, disarming Vlad from his shield using the Zhua. Vlad dodges another swing from the Zhua and draws his kilij, slashing Sun across the midsection as he recovers. The general falls back again, as Vlad pulls off his gauntlet, revealing that the Zhua managed to cut his forearm. The enraged Vlad picks up his kilij and charges Sun Tzu, who pulls out his Jian and clashes with the warrior king. Both warriors cross swords until when Sun Tzu thrusts, Vlad severs both of Tzu's hands at the wrist. The exhausted, crippled, and helpless general drops to his knees as Vlad raises his sword over his head, but stops in mid-swing from decapitating his victim. Grinning wildly with an evil laugh, Vlad has other ideas for the fallen general. A shot of the Wallachian countryside is shown as terrible sounds and screaming are heard off-screen. When the camera cuts back to the warriors, it is revealed that Vlad has impaled the defeated Sun Tzu on a large stake. Vlad places his sword in front of his face as an act of respect towards his fallen enemy and gives a loud victory roar as he raises his Kilij in the air.